leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zed/@comment-26410172-20150518002211/@comment-6281696-20150519154221
Luck itself is not a problem (in fact it helps making a game interesting) which is why I rarely complain about crit. However, when luck becomes the most important difference between winning and losing, then yes it becomes awefull. As for the way crit is handled in LoL, yes I consider it awefull. And based on what I've seen over the years crit really shouldn't exist in pvp real time games (or in real time games in general really...) it tends to feel rather unfair. Anyway, you're misunderstanding, I'm not saying an assasin wiping a ADC of the map is unfair. I'm saying it's not fun if you're on the recieving end because there's fairly little you can do. You don't have the time to respond, you can't really provide a wall of sturdy characters given the amount of dashes that completly ignore obstacles, you can't keep your distance thanks to their speed, you don't really have the sight to avoid ambushes, and so on. None of the supposed counters are truly in control of the victim thanks to the weird mashups of genres. Take the example of providing a solid frontline, first of, you don't really have sufficient people for it half the time anyway, but even if you're moving as a team, there are some problems with it. First of in the case of a frontal attack, assasins have quite silly mobility, try hitting say a zed that's just walking towards you, chances are he'l avoid your attacks by simply using his shadows to engage the last bit. Which completly defeats the purpose of having a frontline. Secondly, there's no reason they'd go for a frontal attack, or a flanking, or any direction for that matter because there's literally nothing stopping them just circling you until they have a favorable position. If you had a team of say 20 people your frontline would be wide enough to stop them from circling you, but since your frontline consists of 1 maybe 2 people it's ridiculously easy to just walk around it. Third, unless you luck out and he happens to pick a route that passes a ward or something which is unlikely given the limited area you can actually have sight of at any given time you can't accuratly predict direction or even timing. At best you usually end up with the knowledge that at some point the guy will show up roughly from say the west and that's about it. Which makes making an actual frontline rather difficult to begin with. All in all you just lack the tools to effectivly execute the supposed counterstrategies. And assasins just happen to be one of the worst examples. Now all of these are caused by different aspects of the game and show different problems. The issues are much broader and more ingrained than just the things that annoy me around assasins, but this problem just annoys me a lot because it both gives me opponents that are boring (be they too easy or too impossible to defeat) and allies that are useless if they only mimic the build but not the playstyle. Also as for not playing it, sadly there isnt any real competition that does it better. And well, LoL at least manages to be good enough to be entertaining, just wish it was better ^^ Also I feel like it's slowly moving more and more in the wrong direction. Maybe if I talk to enough people someone will listen and I'l manage to get it to move in a better direction. That's the idea at least :p